La Oreja Gay
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: "— Hey, ¿ya vieron? Glen se puso un arete en la oreja gay." LEER ACLARACIONES. GalesxInglaterra. Irlandas incluídas.


_**Disclaimer:** el anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz. **  
**_

 _ **Advertencias:** AU, Incest, Prejuicios, Ideas que no tienen ánimo de ofender a nadie.  
_

 _ **Aclaraciones:** Por las ideas que se tratan, aclaro que este fic no tiene intención de crear prejuicios ni estereotipos, ninguna ofensa a nadie. En pos de eso, ¡me alegra tanto volver aquí :DDDD! Espero que disfruten este fic que no tiene mayor chiste. Algo para reírse, sólo para pasar un buen rato xDDD _

_¡Gracias!_

 _Owari._

* * *

 ** _"La Oreja Gay"_**

* * *

— Hey, ¿ya vieron? Glen se puso un arete en la _oreja gay_.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco.

Ryan casi se ahoga con el jugo que bebía.

¿Qué?

— Sí, mírenlo — el sujeto en cuestión estaba en el pasillo hablando por teléfono, y por la posición del sillón, podían verlo perfectamente — Ahí, en su oreja izquierda.

¿Pensaba que eran idiotas? ¡Claro que lo habían visto! ¿Quién no lo vería en toda la maldita faz de la tierra? Si cuando llegó a casa después de la universidad un día cualquiera, ya lo traía. Fue tan revolucionario que casi se tiraron de un edificio. Sobre todo cuando sus padres les revelaron que estuvieron de acuerdo.

Al carajo, el mundo cedió ante el extraordinario capricho de Glen.

¿Pero " _Oreja Gay_ "?

— No pensé que saldría del clóset así — continuó con sus observaciones — O que lo anunciaría con tanta delicadeza – nótese el sarcasmo.

— Bryan, maldita sea, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¡No hay una oreja gay! Las orejas son orejas, sólo eso.

— Ay, Arthy, aún eres inocente — suspiró con una añoranza ridícula, ¡era mayor por dos años nada más! — Por supuesto que existe algo como eso, ¡un idioma secreto y sutil para arrojar señales a otros como ellos! Así se identifican.

— Suficiente internet por hoy — Ryan recuperó el don de la palabra — ¿Qué clase de sitios visitas, eh? — es que usaba la laptop desde que se levantaba de la cama.

— ¡Los visito por el bien de la familia! — fingió drama — Nuestro hermano necesita de alguien quien lo apoye ahora que Scott se fue de vacaciones a Francia, ¡un ser gentil y compresivo que le brinde información sobre condones y vibradores!

… si algunas palabras debían ser prohibidas para Bryan, esas serían " _condones"_ y " _vibradores_ ".

— ¡Gentil mi lindo trasero! – volvió a hablar su gemelo, sonriendo con burla — Tú serías el primero en empujarlo por un precipicio. O el primero en vender sus fotos semidesnudo por la red de pornografía clandestina del instituto.

— Oye, ofrezco un valioso servicio a la comunidad. Glen tiene la clase de anatomía que debe ser compartida.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿LE TOMAS FOTOS Y TODAVIA TIENES EL CINISMO DE VENDÉRSELAS A OTROS?!

— No te preocupes, Arthy, te guardé las mejores.

— ¿Pero cómo qué una oreja gay? — intervino antes de que entrara en histeria — ¿Eso existe?

— Según algunas páginas de internet, sí.

— D-Deja de decir tonterías — estaba muy rojo, aunque no admitiría el por qué — G-Glen es Glen. Solamente eso.

— ¡Por favor! Si es precisamente ESO lo que hace que tus pantalones bailen.

En un segundo ya lo intentaba ahogar con una almohada entre las risas de Ryan. No se dieron cuenta que el de ojos oliva ya había terminado su llamada y observaba la escena suspirando. Mejor fue por algo de comer.

Sí, era preferible.

— Escucha esto — no se detuvo en el intento de homicidio pero prestó atención — Aquí dice que los hombres que se perforan la oreja izquierda, y solamente esa, están dando señales de su preferencia homosexual.

— ¡¿Alguien de verdad escribe esas estupideces?! — golpeaba con los cojines al mayor de los gemelos — ¡Tonterías, eso son! ¡Glen se puso un arete por gusto! ¡Y S-SE L-LE V-VE B-BIEN! ¡ES TODO!

— Uhn, tal vez tengas razón.

— ¡Yo tengo algo que decir!

— ¡A una hormiga le importa lo que tengas que decir!

— ¡Pero tengo más pruebas de que nuestro hermano es gay!

…

Se miraron confundidos, a la expectativa.

¿Pruebas?

— El otro día que perdí mi camiseta de la suerte, la fui a buscar a la lavandería con el resto de la ropa limpia, ¡y ahí lo vi!

—… ¿qué viste?

Bryan sonrió de aquella forma cuando descubría un gran secreto.

La misma sonrisa que formó cuando encontró a Arthur componiendo canciones para el segundo mayor.

Sí, era el único que sabía de la naturaleza de su fijación por Glen. Y sintió que iba a morir de pánico. Pensó que iría corriendo a decírselo pero… p-pero en lugar de eso, lo animaba y lo… m-motivaba, trataba de darle alguna clase de esperanza.

Tal vez eso de que su hermano era gay era uno de aquellos intentos, ¡ERA DEMASIADO! N-No quería ilusionarse de ninguna forma porque entendía las graves implicaciones.

N-No se ilusionaba a pesar de que Glen era amable, atento, gentil con él y que siempre lo escuchaba sin importar cuán insignificantes fueran sus problemas.

E-Estúpido Glen, era su culpa que sintiera algo por él…

— ¿Y? — repitió Ryan ante esa sonrisa — ¿Qué clase de prueba?

— ¡Para qué se los digo si todos podemos verlo!

… ¿De verdad podrían?

— Entonces es… ¿u-una prueba real?

— ¡Sí! Y ya saben lo que dicen: de la homosexualidad al incesto sólo hay un paso.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No digas estupideces!

Sí, su hermano podría darle ánimos, pero a veces sólo quería hundir su cabeza en el retrete y romperle el cuello.

Sin embargo, ¿era posible...?

— Está en el cuarto de Glen — ay, por favor, olvídenlo (?) — ¿Qué dicen? ¿Se atreverán a venir conmigo, o creerán ciegamente cuando les digo que se perforó la " _oreja gay_ "?

Bueno, sí, tenía razón. Aunque por otro lado, si el mayor los descubría en su habitación por tan incoherentes motivos… quizá, en perspectiva, era mejor que se molestara a ser el blanco de cuestionamientos, ¡no era gay! Y si lo fuera, no significaba que tuviera oportunidad…

— ¡Vamos! — fue el primero en responder — Acabemos con esto de una vez.

— ¡Bien! Entonces síganme.

Ryan los siguió ya grabando todo desde su celular. Es que era como entrar a un lugar embrujado, o tal vez para tener cualquier evidencia.

Subieron por las escaleras, y la puerta del fondo a la izquierda era su objetivo.

Entraron fácilmente gracias a las habilidades delictivas del gemelos mayor y… bueno, era una habitación como cualquier otra: estaba pintada de un verde césped, con franjas marrón a lo ancho del techo. La cama estaba impecable, el escritorio ordenado, la puerta de su baño cerrada y las cortinas recogidas combinaban.

Lo más destacable eran los cuadros de las paredes, todas con imágenes de dragones y algunas fotografías familiares. No tenía ahí ningún reconocimiento académico ya que su padre los colocó en un estante especial de la biblioteca.

Bryan se dirigió a la cajonera de la pared derecha. Era de color negro y tenía varios artículos de higiene persona.

Abrieron el primer cajón: ahí había playeras y camisetas perfectamente dobladas.

En el segundo tenía…

…

Ay, Dios.

— ¡BINGO!

¡E-ERA EL C-CAJÓN D-DE LA R-ROPA INTERIOR!

— ¡Aquí seguro estará!

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces?! — lo tomó de los hombros para zangolotearlo histérico — ¡Otra vez nos viste la cara de idiotas! ¡¿Qué demonios te propones al mostrarnos su ropa interior?!

— ¡Ahí es donde está la prueba final!

— ¡¿Qué clase de prueba estaría en un lugar así?! — Ryan les pedía que bajaran la voz, pero no escuchaban. Eso sólo provocaría una cosa… — ¡Estás enfermo!

— ¡Jah! ¡Todavía de que te ofrezco una esperanza real, te atreves a llamarme así! ¡Eres una perra malagradecida! PERO YA VERÁS.

Comenzó a sacar toda la ropa, haciendo que lo ajustados bóxers de colores discretos. Piezas impecablemente dobladas salían en todas direcciones.

El menor de los gemelos esquivaba como podía, pero Arthur… él no era capaz de reaccionar cuando la primera tela de color negro cayó justo en su cara. Por consecuente, tampoco se movió cuando más y más piezas cayeron sobre él.

No sabía si esto era el cielo o el infierno (?)

Claro que todo tenía el aroma del suavizante y del jabón, no obstante… imaginar q-que G-Glen usaba c-cada uno d-de esos b-bóxers… ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Era un maldito pervertido!

Por fortuna ninguno de sus hermanos vio lo rojas que se le pusieron las orejas.

— ¡Sí! — gritó victorioso alzando algo con ambas manos — ¡Miren y lloren, señoritas!

Muy a su pesar (?) tuvo que quitarse algunas prendas de encima para alcanzar a ver.

…

…

— ¿Qué es eso?

Sí, era otra pieza de ropa interior pero…

…

Tanto Ryan como él tuvieron que acercarse para observar.

— Si esto no es prueba de que Glen es gay, juro que también me perforaré la oreja izquierda.

Era un bóxer, sí, aunque no de un color discreto, sino que… tenía los colores del arcoíris (?), como la bandera de ese movimiento… aunque no eran franjas firmes, sino que lucían como decoloradas y difusas.

¿D-De verdad tenía eso en su cajón…?

— Dame eso — le quitó aquella cosa para estudiarla bien — No es posible que esto le pertenezca. Debe haber un error.

— ¡No lo hay! Si " _no es gay_ ", ¿qué otra explicación habría?

— Tal vez que era un bóxer blanco, pero dado que cierta "camisa de la suerte" se combinó con la carga de ropa, los colores pintaron la tela.

…

Casi se podía oler el miedo que los invadió.

— ¿Qué te parece eso, Bryan?

Ahí estaba el de ojos oliva, recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y con esa mirada de asesino serial.

Todo ocurrió en un instante.

Los tres gritaron. Los gemelos dieron vueltas desesperados. Él estaba paralizado con la pieza en las manos y con varios todavía sobre la cabeza. Bryan y Ryan saltaron por la ventana, cayendo en la piscina de milagro. Él se quedó temblando y poniéndose ROJO.

Ya no se llamaría color " _rojo_ ", sino color " _Arthur_ ".

— ¡G-G-G-G-GLEN! ¡N-N-No es lo que parece! ¡B-Bryan f-fue el d-de la idea y y-yo…!

— Lo entiendo — cortó tranquilo recogiendo aquel desastre — Todo fue por lo de la " _oreja gay_ ".

— ¿C-CÓMO ES QUE…?!

— Era imposible no escucharlos — suspiró — Deben aprender a no creer todo lo que leen.

— Pero… entonces no eres…

— ¿Homosexual? No.

Sí, lo suponía… pero también quería decir que solamente se fijaría en una mujer, no en un hombre… y mucho menos en él.

Se desanimó, era imposible ocultarlo.

— Tampoco significa que sea heterosexual —… ¿qué? — No me fijo en las personas por su género sino por su personalidad. Pienso que las ideas son más apreciadas que el sexo.

… bueno, sí, eso era más coherente con su forma de ser.

— ¿Sabes? — de pronto ya lo tenía muy cerca — Si me enamorara de alguien lo haría sin preguntarme su género, la edad, nuestro lazo — abrió sorprendido los ojos —Lo amaría y me concentraría en eso.

… estúpido Bryan, al final todo el escándalo sirvió de algo, lo que no significó piedad alguna.

Al día siguiente, estaban en una sala de tatuajes del barrio gay.

El mayor de los gemelos estaba amarrado a la silla de trabajo, ellos presenciándolo entre carcajadas y sonrisas. Ryan naturalmente grababa.

— ¡CHICOS! ¡C-CHICOS! ¡N-No se tomaron m-muy a p-pecho m-mis b-bromas, ¿cierto?!

— No te preocupes, _Darling_ — le habló el tatuador que era un hombre robusto, pero preciosamente delicado y vestido con encajes — Esto no te dolerá nada.

— ¡NOOOOOOOO!

La " _oreja gay_ " de Bryan estaba en proceso.


End file.
